List of cartoons supervised by Friz Freleng
Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng: Cartoons *''Bosko in Dutch (1933) (with Hugh Harman (uncredited)) (co-director) (uncredited)'' *''Bosko in Person (1933) (with Hugh Harman (uncredited)) (co-director) (uncredited)'' *''Beau Bosko (1933) (with Hugh Harman (uncredited)) (co-director) (uncredited)'' *''Shuffle Off to Buffalo (1933) (with Rudolf Ising (uncredited)) (co-director) (uncredited)'' *''Bosko's Picture Show (1933) (with Hugh Harman (uncredited)) (co-director) (uncredited)'' *''Buddy the Gob (1934)'' *''Buddy and Towser (1934)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1934)'' *''Buddy's Trolley Troubles (1934)'' *''Goin' to Heaven on a Mule (1934)'' *''How Do I Know It's Sunday (1934)'' *''Why Do I Dream Those Dreams (1934)'' *''The Girl at the Ironing Board (1934)'' *''The Miller's Daughter (1934)'' *''Shake Your Powder Puff (1934)'' *''Those Beautiful Dames (1934)'' *''Pop Goes Your Heart (1934)'' *''Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name (1935)'' *''Country Boy (1935)'' *''I Haven't Got a Hat (1935)'' *''Along Flirtation Walk (1935)'' *''My Green Fedora (1935)'' *''Into Your Dance (1935)'' *''Country Mouse (1935)'' *''The Merry Old Soul (1935)'' *''The Lady in Red (1935)'' *''Little Dutch Plate (1935)'' *''Billboard Frolics (1935)'' *''Flowers for Madame (1935)'' *''I Wanna Play House (1936)'' *''The Cat Came Back (1936)'' *''I'm a Big Shot Now (1936)'' *''Let It Be Me (1936)'' *''Bingo Crosbyana (1936)'' *''When I Yoo Hoo (1936)'' *''Sunday Go to Meetin' Time (1936)'' †† *''At Your Service Madame (1936)'' *''Toy Town Hall (1936)'' *''Boulevardier from the Bronx (1936)'' *''The CooCoo Nut Grove (1936)'' *''He Was Her Man (1937)'' *''Pigs Is Pigs (1937)'' *''The Fella with the Fiddle (1937)'' *''She Was an Acrobat's Daughter (1937)'' *''Clean Pastures (1937)'' †† *''Streamlined Greta Green (1937)'' *''Sweet Sioux (1937)'' *''Plenty of Money and You (1937)'' *''Dog Daze (1937)'' *''The Lyin' Mouse (1937)'' *''September in the Rain (1937)'' *''My Little Buckaroo (1938)'' *''Jungle Jitters (1938)'' †† *''A Star is Hatched (1938)'' *''Confederate Honey (1940)'' *''The Hardship of Miles Standish (1940)'' *''You Ought to Be in Pictures (1940)'' *''Porky's Baseball Broadcast (1940)'' *''Little Blabbermouse (1940)'' *''Malibu Beach Party (1940)'' *''Calling Dr. Porky (1940)'' *''Porky's Hired Hand (1940)'' *''Shop, Look and Listen (1940)'' *''The Fighting 69½th (1941)'' *''The Cat's Tale (1941)'' *''Porky's Bear Facts (1941)'' *''The Trial of Mr. Wolf (1941)'' *''Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt (1941)'' *''The Wacky Worm (1941)'' *''Sport Chumpions (1941)'' *''Notes to You (1941)'' *''Rookie Revue (1941)'' *''Rhapsody in Rivets (1941)'' *''Hop, Skip and a Chump (1942)'' *''Porky's Pastry Pirates (1942)'' *''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper (1942)'' *''Saps in Chaps (1942)'' *''Lights Fantastic (1942)'' *''Double Chaser (1942)'' *''Foney Fables (1942)'' *''Fresh Hare (1942)'' *''The Sheepish Wolf (1942)'' *''The Hare-Brained Hypnotist (1942)'' *''Ding Dog Daddy (1942)'' *''Pigs in a Polka (1943)'' *''The Fifth-Column Mouse (1943) *Greetings Bait (1943)'' *''Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk (1943)'' *''Gripes (1943) (uncredited)'' PS *''Yankee Doodle Daffy (1943)'' *''Hiss and Make Up (1943)'' *''Daffy - The Commando (1943)'' *''Rumors (1943) (uncredited)'' PS *''Little Red Riding Rabbit (1944)'' *''Meatless Flyday (1944)'' *''Snafuperman (1944) (uncredited)'' PS *''Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips (1944)'' *''Duck Soup to Nuts (1944)'' *''Slightly Daffy (1944)'' *''Hare Force (1944)'' *''Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears (1944)'' †† *''Three Brothers (1944) (uncredited)'' PS *''Payday (1944) (uncredited)'' PS *''Target Snafu (1944) (uncredited)'' PS *''Stage Door Cartoon (1944)'' *''Herr Meets Hare (1945)'' *''Life with Feathers (1945)'' *''Hare Trigger (1945)'' *''Ain't That Ducky (1945)'' *''Hot Spot (1945) (uncredited)'' PS *''Peck Up Your Troubles (1945)'' *''Operation Snafu (1945) (uncredited)'' PS *''Baseball Bugs (1946)'' *''Holiday for Shoestrings (1946)'' *''Hollywood Daffy (1946) (with Hawley Pratt (co-director) (uncredited)) (uncredited)'' *''Of Thee I Sting (1946)'' *''Racketeer Rabbit (1946)'' *''Rhapsody Rabbit (1946)'' *''The Gay Anties (1947)'' *''A Hare Grows in Manhattan (1947)'' *''Tweetie Pie (1947) (with Bob Clampett (uncredited))'' *''Rabbit Transit (1947)'' *''Along Came Daffy (1947)'' *''Slick Hare (1947)'' *''Back Alley Oproar (1948)'' *''I Taw a Putty Tat (1948)'' *''Buccaneer Bunny (1948)'' *''Bugs Bunny Rides Again (1948)'' *''Hare Splitter (1948)'' *''Kit for Cat (1948)'' *''Wise Quackers (1949)'' *''Hare Do (1949)'' *''High Diving Hare (1949)'' *''Curtain Razor (1949)'' *''Mouse Mazurka (1949)'' *''Knights Must Fall (1949)'' *''Bad Ol' Putty Tat (1949)'' *''Dough for the Do-Do (1949) (uncredited)'' *''Each Dawn I Crow (1949)'' *''Which Is Witch (1949)'' *''Home Tweet Home (1950)'' *''Mutiny on the Bunny (1950)'' *''The Lion's Busy (1950)'' *''Big House Bunny (1950)'' *''His Bitter Half (1950)'' *''All a Bir-r-r-d (1950)'' *''Golden Yeggs (1950)'' *''Bunker Hill Bunny (1950)'' *''Canary Row (1950)'' *''Stooge for a Mouse (1950)'' *''Canned Feud (1951)'' *''Rabbit Every Monday (1951)'' *''Putty Tat Trouble (1951)'' *''A Bone for a Bone (1951)'' *''The Fair Haired Hare (1951)'' *''Room and Bird (1951)'' *''His Hare Raising Tale (1951)'' *''Tweety's S.O.S. (1951)'' *''Ballot Box Bunny (1951)'' *''Tweet Tweet Tweety (1951)'' *''14 Carrot Rabbit (1952)'' *''Gift Wrapped (1952)'' *''Foxy by Proxy (1952)'' *''Little Red Rodent Hood (1952)'' *''Ain't She Tweet (1952)'' *''Cracked Quack (1952)'' *''A Bird in a Guilty Cage (1952)'' *''Tree for Two (1952)'' *''Hare Lift (1952)'' *''Snow Business (1953)'' *''A Mouse Divided (1953)'' *''Fowl Weather (1953)'' *''Southern Fried Rabbit (1953)'' *''Ant Pasted (1953)'' *''Hare Trimmed (1953)'' *''Tom Tom Tomcat (1953)'' *''A Street Cat Named Sylvester (1953)'' *''Catty Cornered (1953)'' *''Robot Rabbit (1953)'' *''Dog Pounded (1954)'' *''Captain Hareblower (1954)'' *''I Gopher You (1954)'' *''Bugs and Thugs (1954)'' *''Dr. Jerkyl's Hide (1954)'' *''Muzzle Tough (1954)'' *''Satan's Waitin' (1954)'' *''Yankee Doodle Bugs (1954)'' *''Goo Goo Goliath (1954)'' *''By Word of Mouse (1954)'' *''Pizzicato Pussycat (1955)'' *''Pests for Guests (1955)'' *''Stork Naked (1955)'' *''Sahara Hare (1955)'' *''Sandy Claws (1955)'' *''Hare Brush (1955)'' *''Tweety's Circus (1955)'' *''Lumber Jerks (1955)'' *''This Is a Life? (1955)'' *''A Kiddies Kitty (1955)'' *''Hyde and Hare (1955)'' *''Speedy Gonzales (1955)'' *''Red Riding Hoodwinked (1955)'' *''Roman Legion-Hare (1955)'' *''Heir-Conditioned (1955)'' *''Pappy's Puppy (1955)'' *''Tweet and Sour (1956)'' *''Rabbitson Crusoe (1956)'' *''Tree Cornered Tweety (1956)'' *''Napoleon Bunny-Part (1956)'' *''Tugboat Granny (1956)'' *''A Star Is Bored (1956)'' *''Yankee Dood It (1956)'' *''Two Crows from Tacos (1956)'' *''Three Little Bops (1957)'' *''Tweet Zoo (1957)'' *''Tweety and the Beanstalk (1957)'' *''Piker's Peak (1957)'' *''Birds Anonymous (1957)'' *''Bugsy and Mugsy (1957)'' *''Greedy for Tweety (1957)'' *''Show Biz Bugs (1957)'' *''Gonzales' Tamales (1957)'' *''Hare-Less Wolf (1958)'' *''A Pizza Tweety-Pie (1958)'' *''A Waggily Tale (1958)'' *''Knighty Knight Bugs (1958)'' *''A Bird in a Bonnet (1958)'' *''Trick or Tweet (1959)'' *''Apes of Wrath (1959)'' *''Mexicali Shmoes (1959)'' *''Tweet and Lovely (1959)'' *''Wild and Woolly Hare (1959)'' *''Here Today, Gone Tamale (1959)'' *''Tweet Dreams (1959)'' *''Horse Hare (1960)'' *''Goldimouse and the Three Cats (1960)'' *''Person to Bunny (1960)'' *''Hyde and Go Tweet (1960)'' *''Mouse and Garden (1960)'' *''From Hare to Heir (1960)'' *''Trip for Tat (1960)'' *''Lighter Than Hare (1960)'' *''D' Fightin' Ones (1961)'' *''The Rebel Without Claws (1961)'' *''The Pied Piper of Guadalupe (1961) (with Hawley Pratt (co-director))'' *''Prince Violent (1961) (with Hawley Pratt (co-director))'' *''The Last Hungry Cat (1961) (with Hawley Pratt (co-director))'' *''Crow's Feat (1962) (with Hawley Pratt (co-director))'' *''Mexican Boarders (1962) (with Hawley Pratt (co-director))'' *''Honey's Money (1962)'' *''The Jet Cage (1962)'' *''Shishkabugs (1962)'' *''Devil's Feud Cake (1963)'' *''Mexican Cat Dance (1963)'' *''Chili Weather (1963)'' *''The Unmentionables (1963)'' *''Nuts and Volts (1964)'' *''Pancho's Hideaway (1964) (with Hawley Pratt (co-director))'' *''Road to Andalay (1964) (with Hawley Pratt (co-director))'' *''It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House (1965) (with Hawley Pratt (co-director))'' *''Cats and Bruises (1965) (with Hawley Pratt (co-director))'' *''The Wild Chase (1965) (with Hawley Pratt (co-director))'' *''Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol (1979)'' *''Fright Before Christmas (1979)'' *''The Chocolate Chase (1980) (uncredited)'' Category:Lists Category:Cartoons by director